The Angsty Wolf's Rain Collection
by weeaboo-sensei
Summary: All my little poems and such from middle school about Wolf's Rain mushed together to save space.
1. Toboe, Howl On

**Toboe, Howl on**

* * *

Toboe awoke…

A soft whisper, a light fabric ruffling, and a searing pain in his chest were the first things he became aware of. The young wolf was tired, hungry, and in pain, but he managed to open his eyes enough to see.

A girl, appearing little younger than himself, with long black locks, shining silver eyes, and a long, silver gown, was what he saw. Her flesh was pale, lips a light pink and smiling sadly, but what really stood out was the glowing silver crescent moon on her forehead.

Heart aflutter Toboe gazed at the maiden before him. Her eyes seemed sad to see him in such a state, but she smiled proudly for his righteous deed.

"Toboe," she said in a voice like the softest note on a piano. The silver girl kneeled at his side in the bloodied snow, "My little Toboe." He watched her reach out her head to his face and stroke him. Instantly, his hunger and pain vanished.

Toboe closed his eyes and felt only the warmth of the maiden's touch. Her fingers dancing upon the soft fur of his cheeks.

"My noble little Toboe," she whispered, "I am so proud of you." She touched his wound, the fur there sticky with blood. "So proud." He glanced up at into those sad sliver eyes, and felt as if he had known this girl his whole life.

"I'm so sleepy," he spoke faintly, "May I just sleep here a little while longer?" even as he asked he closed his eyes one final time.

The maiden smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, "My little Toboe, my brave, noble, innocent little Toboe. Little Toboe, you can rest as long as you like," she cooed, stroking his silver bands. "As long as you like."

Slowly, whilst the maiden pet his neck, Toboe drifted into a deep slumber.

The snow fell and the silver girl sand in his deaf ear, "Toboe, my little Toboe. My innocent little Toboe. Sleep and dream of Paradise, Toboe, dream of Paradise. You have earned your rest, now sleep and dream. For next time…Next time it will be yours."

The moon shone it's brightest.

The snow soared on.

The moon's maiden wept for the loss

And rejoiced for the rebirth.

And Toboe died………………………………….


	2. See Toboe

**See Toboe **

* * *

See Toboe,

See Toboe live,

Live Toboe live.

Live to Search.

See Toboe,

See Toboe run,

Run Toboe run.

Run to Paradise

See Toboe,

See Toboe jump,

Jump Toboe jump.

Jump to Save life.

See Toboe,

See Toboe die,

No! Toboe no!

Die to Help live.

See Toboe,

See Toboe no more.

No more Toboe…

……how noble…..

Where is Toboe? Where did he go?

He is there, but he is not there.

Where did he go?

Where is he now?

This is not Toboe,

This is sticky, this is wet

And covered in snow,

This is not Toboe!

At least not anymore.

The Moon!

Toboe is on the Moon,

Silly us, who think Paradise on Earth!

How can Paradise come on such an impure world!

Silly! Paradise is on the Moon!

That is where you go when you are here but not here.

You go to the Moon! Toboe,

He's on the Moon! Paradise is on the Moon!

Toboe is in Paradise, where it never snows and no one ever has to

Die

To Save life.

Life is Safe, life is Helped, So

Toboe doesn't need to

Be here and not at the same time.

The Moon is Paradise, Paradise is the Moon.

…That is why it's so hard to find,

Toboe knew, that's why, that's why he had to discard this

Sticky, bloody, snow-covered form.

You don't have to be a Wolf

To find Paradise,

You only need one thing…

One thing Toboe excelled at having…

To find Paradise…

You only need…

To have one thing…

And that thing is…

The Heart…

To aim for the Moon…

For

Even if you miss,

You will still be

Among

the

Stars.


	3. Red Snow

**Red Snow **

* * *

The snow is red.  
Bloodied snow.  
Your blood.

It's cold, this bloodied snow.  
Though the bloodied fur is warm And sticky.

You can't tell You're not here But I think I' crying

The world is ending All around And I weep only for you

Golden eyes that shine,  
Like the Moon in the sky,  
See no more.

You promised to only sleep.  
But then again.  
A Promise is what made you like this.

You did the right thing Even though It made me cry.

The snow is red.  
Bloodied snow….


	4. Rakuen

**Rakuen **

* * *

Paradise, Rakuen,

Even the name sounds full of hope

Foolish hope it seems

So close, now you lay

Almost there

Only to be stopped

The snow falls

Can you feel it?

The snow is red

Blood of fallen wolves

They say there's no such thing as Paradise

You can walk on and on and end up no closer

Still, I would like to believe

That your quest was not in vain

Even if you didn't make it

To know it's there is comfort

With the moonflower maiden's final breath

There was a whispered promise

Next time…

Next time…

Next time…

Next time you will have it…

Next time…

Next time it will be yours…

Paradise, Rakuen,

Even the name sounds full of hope…  
Return to Top


	5. Rainy Day Dreams

**Rainy Day Dreams **

* * *

Plip...plip…plip…

Rain descends to earth

Clouds stretched as far as the eye can see

Like charcoal angel wings

A sigh escaping pouting lips

Blurring vision, daydreams

Silver bands, russet wolf

Plop… plip… plip…

Smiling eyes melt my soul

Soft fur, whispers of Paradise

The silver moon, eternally full

Flowers sing on wisps of wind

Plip…plop…plip…

Rain….

…or…tears?

Who are you who can tell?

Open your eyes

A world in decay

Skyward, the ever-present moon

Mother Moon

Shifting clouds, still the same

For the longest time I thought

There's no Moon here

Just because it's hidden by clouds doesn't make it go away.

An ending world

Where is Paradise?

The white wolf, the flower maiden

The makeshift pack

Time to wake up

Face the crumbling world

Find my own Paradise

In my Rainy Day Dreams

Plip...plip…plip…

Rain descends to earth

Clouds stretched as far as the eye can see

Like charcoal angel wings Return to Top


	6. Lovey Dovey

Lovey Dovey

* * *

Clown noses are red,The ocean is blue,  
TV is neat,  
And you are too.

Love might be dead,  
But don't make me too,  
Say you love me And I'll love you.

A thougt in your head,  
One only for you,  
Under your nose,  
is the one who loves you.

So be my Valentine,  
Oh please do.  
It is you who I love  
Toboe, this is true.


	7. Just Thinking

Just Thinking

* * *

A cat walks by

A battle cry

A dog, crimson collared

A bark, loudly hollered

Moon shines down

Light on the ground

To write what you feel

Is that what is real?

A wolf's howl

A playful bow

A silly rhyme

A passage of time

Four silver bands

To hold in my hands

Looking for Paradise

Never thinking twice

A howl to the moon

A promise, see you soon

A new place

A new face

Toboe, who doesn't howl

Scentless owl, on the prowl

All is a dream

What does it mean?

A truth that is a lie

A question, who am I?  
A world in pain

A chilling rain

What is real?  
What's a steal?  
Almost there;  
Going where?

A Paradise call,  
A fake world's fall  
A border of existence  
A prayer of innocence

Is the real Sin

This life I am in?  
Should I look?  
Find Red Moon's book?

All these thoughts in my head

To face the world, though half dead

But, there is one true pain

Living without the Rain


	8. Dear Toboe

Dear Toboe

* * *

The moon is full,

Adventure waits,

Paradise is there,

If you are willing to search.

I'm sure you will find it

If that is what you want with all your heart

Paradise is there,

Only you will be able to see

To find Paradise,

Glimpses in wisps of snow,

A flowers bloom, a new sunrise,

The full moon.

To find Paradise,

A child's innocence,

The release of sleep,

an adventure with friends.

Searching for Paradise,

Is Paradise in its own.

It's not about how far you go

But the fun you have.

Sure, it will be hard

At times, in this frigid world.

You have a strong heart

I'm sure you can make it.

Paradise, where it will never snow

Never rain or sleet, or get cold

Like a dream,

That's what you imagine

Paradise, a new day

An opportunity to have fun,

Make friends and meet people.

Maybe that is Paradise.

Paradise…is not a place you can go.

The world is not that simple

Though I wish it was.

Maybe…this is Paradise

A surprise in each new day.

Perhaps Paradise is a state of mind

And there is no need for this journey at all

Though,

Even if this quest is meaningless

Still go, and find your Paradise, as a pack

The world is ending

Paradise or no.

And when the world finally comes to an end,

Paradise will rise on earth

Wolves will be the only ones able to find it

Let it be so.

Maybe, when Paradise does come

Only wolves will be the ones with enough heart

To make the journey

And find it.  
Return to Top


End file.
